


Siete horas

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siete horas es todo el tiempo que puede robarle a la vida de Harry. Siete horas para cumplir aquello que lleva anhelando demasiado tiempo ya. Siete horas que después tendrán que olvidar como si nunca hubiesen existido...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siete horas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y yo no gano dinero escribiendo. Lo hago por diversión.

Eran las seis y media de otro día que se iba como el anterior, como todos los anteriores a ese. Y cómo cada vez dejaba tras de sí ese vacío que nada ni nadie podía llenar, haciéndole ver lo absurdo de su existencia.

Aún así tenía que seguir adelante porque era lo que se esperaba de él. A Draco Malfoy no le gustaba dejarse caer, nunca lo asimilaba bien. Con la vida que le había tocado había tenido que mostrarse feliz cuando en realidad no sentía nada, cuando estaba cansado de todo, llegando a ser un hábito adquirido. Era otra máscara, una falsa que siempre se ponía para no dejar salir su verdadera forma de ser. Incluso cuando estaba solo, le gustaba pensar que estaba bien, que lo que tenía era lo que quería… y que no necesitaba nada más.

Pero no era cierto.

Porque estaban esas noches, cuando se despertaba de los sueños y volvía a la realidad. Cuando se daba cuenta de que no era nada. Cuando descubría que aquello que lo hacía feliz era una falacia, una mentira, una ilusión…

No tenía nada por lo que luchar.

Por eso, quizás, lo odiaba tanto. Porque a pesar de que Potter no tenía nada, era feliz. Tenía a sus amigos, tenía Hogwarts, tenía suerte. Y resultaba evidente que le bastaba, que no quería más.

Draco tenía todo cuando pudiera desear, pero no era suficiente. No lo era. Y ver como Harry era feliz con tan poco era más de lo que podía soportar. Por eso trataba de destruirlo con todas sus fuerzas. Por eso lo odiaba más y más cuando se libraba en cada ocasión, cuando recordaba su rechazo en el tren ese primer año, que seguía doliendo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.

Nadie lo había rechazado jamás. Sólo él.

Mas no era fácil odiar a alguien que ni siquiera sabía que admiraba, pero a quien que no podía dejar de mirar. Draco se descubría a sí mismo buscándolo inconscientemente con la mirada y preguntándose dónde podría estar cuando no lo veía. Cuando estaba cerca le costaba hablar normalmente con sus compañeros, más pendiente de lo que Potter decía que de la conversación que fingía estar manteniendo…

Y ya no era odio o rencor, pero no se atrevía a admitir siquiera ante sí mismo eso nuevo que estaba sucediendo. Conllevaba demasiados cambios en su rutina, en su vida, demasiada importancia puesta en alguien que no debería de importar.

Pero importaba, y Draco no podía cambiarlo. Y en el fondo sabía que no iba a desaparecer sólo porque no pensase en ello. Ni siquiera porque Harry no estuviese cerca y no pudiese escuchar su voz, o ver sus gestos, o percibir su aroma… Porque todo eso estaba tan grabado en su memoria que aun sin pensarlo Draco se encontraba contemplando esas imágenes con la mirada perdida… a pesar de estar solo.

Draco aborrecía cada momento de eso, pero sabía que no estaba en su mano dejarlo atrás, olvidarlo. 

Por eso había tomado esa decisión tan irracional. Y tan absurda.

Harry había despertado en él esa necesidad, ese anhelo, haciéndole sentir cosas para las que no estaba preparado. Lo había sacado de una infancia que creía feliz para sumergirlo en ese mar de hormonas que hacían que se sintiera inseguro y pequeño. Por eso Draco había decidido que sería el mismo Potter el que lo sacara de ahí.

Esa noche el castillo estaría vacío. Todos volverían a sus casas a disfrutar de las Navidades y las vanas esperanzas que esta siempre generaba.

Pero Harry se quedaba. No solo, por supuesto, sino acompañado del inseparable Weasley, que parecía más su sombra que su amigo. Pero _ese_ no importaba. Harry estaría desprotegido y sería la oportunidad ideal para que Draco viese cumplidos sus deseos.

Siete gotas exactas, siete horas. 

Siete horas de completa libertad para estar con Harry. Siete horas para tenerlo a su merced. Siete horas para que fuera totalmente suyo, sabiendo que no iba a poder recordarlo.

Sólo tenía que deslizar la poción en su copa esa noche. Y todos sus deseos se verían cumplidos.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

—¡Feliz Nochebuena a todos! —dijo Dumbledore a los trece comensales que se hallaban sentados a la mesa circular en el centro del gran comedor.

Ese año el castillo estaba especialmente vacío, ya que a los alumnos de quinto para abajo no se les permitía quedarse en el colegio desde la vuelta oficial de Voldemort, y a la mayoría de los de sexto y séptimo no les agradaba la idea de pasar las navidades lejos de sus casas.

De Gryffindor sólo se había quedado Harry, que consideraba el castillo su hogar, y la comadreja de Weasley. De Slytherin él. De Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw nadie.

Draco sabía que tanto a maestros como a alumnos les había sorprendido su decisión de quedarse, pero nadie lo había cuestionado al respecto. Estaba en su derecho, y honestamente, prefería pasar la navidad rodeado de todas esas personas que no le importaban, que pasarla aterrorizado de miedo en su casa viendo como Voldemort sometía a sus padres.

Además, eso le daba la oportunidad que había estado buscando.

Por cosas del destino le había tocado sentarse al lado de Harry. A Draco le fue muy fácil deslizar la poción en su copa, junto a una gota de su sangre para que no hubiese error posible. Y aunque estaba seguro de que funcionaría, sí le resultó complicado ocultar unos nervios que no deberían estar ahí, pero que lo minaban por dentro. Y su mirada se perdía a menudo en la copa que Harry aún no había probado, esperando el momento en que lo hiciera.

No parecía estar por la labor. Potter seguía conversando con Weasley, ignorando al resto, riendo de vez en cuando y comiendo con tranquilidad. Hasta que al fin tomó la copa entre sus manos e inconscientemente Draco contuvo el aliento.

Pero Harry no se llevó la copa a los labios inmediatamente. Primero la miró extrañado, frunciendo el entrecejo, como si algo le pareciese raro. Y Draco hubiese jurado que un segundo antes de beber sus ojos se habían desviado hacia él. 

Y entonces bebió. Sin detenerse. Hasta la última gota. Y volvió a posar la copa sobre la mesa, saciado.

Un latido… y nada.

Draco sabía que la poción podría tardar en hacer efecto hasta media hora, había contado con ello. Pero no había contado con esos nervios que se retorcían como serpientes en su interior, impidiéndole a él mismo comer con normalidad. No había contado con la opresión de su pecho, ni con el temblor de unas manos que no parecían las suyas. Ni había contado con la profundidad de su propio anhelo, que haría que los minutos le pareciesen días, y los segundos horas.

Necesitaba que la cena terminase cuanto antes, alejarse de los profesores, de Weasley…

Y tener a Harry para sí.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Lo esperó en un pasillo por el que sabía que tenía que pasar de camino a la torre, escondido entre las sombras que sentía como su hogar. Hacía rato que la media hora se había cumplido, e imaginaba que la poción estaría corroyendo la sangre de Harry, llenándolo de él. Haciéndole desearlo tanto como lo él lo deseaba.

Draco no quería seguir esperando. Pero Potter no aparecía.

Como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, el objeto de su deseo apareció al final del pasillo. De algún modo parecía el de siempre, el mismo que lo despreciaba o lo ignoraba, con su pelo alborotado y sus ojos escondidos tras las estúpidas gafas. Pero tenía el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviese concentrado, tratando de resolver un difícil enigma.

Afortunadamente venía solo. Por una vez su “sombra” no lo acompañaba, y eso… eso era perfecto.

Draco salió de detrás de la estatua que lo cobijaba para plantarse frente a él, esperando, con el corazón desbocado y los nervios constriñendo su garganta.

Harry lo imitó, deteniéndose con las manos aún en los bolsillos, mirándolo con la desconfianza brillando en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? Este pasillo queda demasiado lejos de tus calabozos.

Draco tragó saliva, intentando comprender. Parecía el mismo, pero no podía serlo. No podía.

—El castillo es de todos, ¿o no?

Su voz sonaba demasiado estrangulada, y Draco volvió a tragar, tratando de aflojar el nudo de su garganta.

—Eso no contesta a mi pregunta. Nunca te alejas tanto de tu sala común a estas horas. Y menos te quedas parado en medio de un pasillo como si… esperaras algo. ¿Qué buscas, Malfoy?

No era capaz de aguantarlo. Draco no podía soportar el juego dialéctico, su mirada, la profunda calma que transmitía. Sabía que la poción estaba bien elaborada y que tenía que haber hecho efecto, pero no lo parecía. Y de repente, Draco _sintió_ que tenía que probar que había funcionado, que no podía desperdiciar ni un segundo más de esas siete horas que iba a robarle a su vida.

—A ti —respondió imprudentemente.

—¿A mi? ¿Por qué habrías de…

No le dejó terminar la pregunta. Draco cubrió la distancia que los separaba y acalló sus labios con los propios, olvidándose del riesgo, de lo que pudiera salir mal. Y lo besó. Lo besó como si le fuera la vida en ello, como si no hubiera un mañana. Lo besó como si fuese un lobo hambriento incapaz de saciarse, salvaje, desesperado. Memorizó cada milímetro, cada rincón, profundizando ese beso robado que no debería existir, pero que se sentía increíblemente bien. Mejor que bien.

Apenas se dio cuenta del momento en que Harry dejó la sorpresa a un lado y comenzó a devolverle el beso. Los minutos desaparecieron y lo que antes sentía como horas ahora eran simples segundos que se deslizaban entre ellos. Y Draco los dejó ir, pegándose más a ese cuerpo que estaba respondiendo tan bien a cada una de sus demandas.

Cuando se separaron, sin aliento, Draco no abrió los ojos, colgado todavía del cuello de Harry. 

Había funcionado. La poción estaban en su sangre y por unas horas sería suyo.

Pero de algún modo había algo mal con todo eso.

—Sé que mañana no recordarás todo esto, Potter. Cuando estas siete horas pasen, lo olvidarás todo. Pero no me importa. Es la única forma en la que puedo tenerte.

Draco abrió los ojos, buscando la mirada de Harry. Parecía confuso y el rubor que su beso había despertado en él aun estaba presente en su rostro. Pero no dijo nada. Draco se separó un poco más de él, poniendo distancia, tratando de creerse sus propias palabras… pero en el fondo sabía que no eran ciertas.

Sí le importaba. Joder, sí le importaba.

Pero no podía permitirse que lo hiciera.

Frunció el entrecejo, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y tragó saliva, mientras agarraba la muñeca de Harry con fuerza innecesaria.

—No voy a arrepentirme, _Harry_. Necesito esto. _Te necesito_. Aunque sea sólo por esta vez.

Draco lo arrastró tras de sí, sintiendo cómo el nudo de su estómago se hacía más pesado a cada paso. Culpa y miedo. Pero iba a ignorarlo.

_Tenía_ que ignorarlo.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Lo despertó el ulular de una lechuza, cerca de su rostro. Draco se tapó con la manta, intentando alejar el sonido, deseando quedarse un rato más en la cama. Era la mañana de Navidad, podía permitirse ser perezoso.

Un movimiento en el colchón, a su lado, volvió a perturbarlo y Draco abrió los ojos, molesto. Y recordó todo de golpe cuando vio una cicatriz en forma de rayo, a la altura de sus ojos, escondida entre una mata de pelo negro que conocía demasiado bien.

Potter. Harry Potter.

Draco contuvo el aliento mientras abría con fuerza los ojos, el terror inundando sus venas. Desesperado, buscó el reloj de su muñeca, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no haber dormido demasiado. 

Eran las nueve y media.

El efecto de la poción había terminado.

Draco sintió cómo el terror más absoluto se apoderaba de él. Harry todavía estaba durmiendo, pero él no podía explicar qué hacían los dos en ese colchón, en ese cuarto que la sala de los requerimientos había creado para ellos. Desnudos.

No podía sin decir la verdad. Y eso era algo que por nada del mundo quería explicar. Mucho menos a quien había sido víctima de su engaño.

Se giró lentamente, para incorporarse y sentarse en la cama, buscando con desesperación su ropa. Estaba esparcida por el suelo, en desorden, lejos de su alcance. Draco intentó ponerse en pie con cuidado para no perturbar el sueño de Harry, pero aun así el desequilibrio de peso en el colchón fue demasiado brusco. 

Draco tragó saliva y apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras veía como el cuerpo de Harry se sacudía levemente. Por fortuna, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. Y él dejó salir parte del aire que estaba conteniendo.

Pero eso no lo alivió. 

Se sentía fatal. Y sabía que no se trataba sólo de que se hubiese quedado dormido, o de que Harry pudiese descubrirlo ahí. Era algo mucho más profundo, algo que lo había estado molestando desde el principio, pero que había desechado en pos de su verdadero objetivo.

Culpa. Y Dolor. Y miedo.

Porque Draco sabía que nada de lo que había pasado esa noche era cierto. Aunque hubiese estado ahí, aunque lo hubiese vivido, no era de verdad. Los besos de Harry no habían sido realmente suyos, sino algo creado para él por una poción. Sus caricias no habían sido sinceras, ni el modo en que lo había poseído, en que se había corrido dentro de él con ferocidad. Tampoco lo era el peso, cansado y sudoroso que había soportado Draco cuando Harry se desplomó sobre él después, ni la sonrisa agotada pero feliz que le había dedicado.

Y cada una de esas cosas, de esos recuerdos, se clavaba en él como un puñal.

Pero Draco no podía tener más. Tenía que conformarse con la mentira.

Pero dolía.

Se puso los calzoncillos con celeridad y abrochó sus pantalones, sintiendo la opresión en su garganta hacerse más fuerte, el gusto amargo de la culpa subir como bilis a su lengua. Su camisa estaba a los pies de la cama, sobre un montón de paquetes envueltos que no habían estado ahí la noche anterior, pero cuando Draco estiró la mano para cogerla se dio cuenta de que unos ojos verdes lo observaban en silencio.

El terror volvió a sacudirlo, mientras apenas un susurro escapaba de sus labios:

—Potter…

No sabía que decir. Por una vez no tenía palabras para enfrentarse a Harry, ni una explicación que justificase lo que estaba pasando. Estaba paralizado por el miedo.

Fue Harry quien se movió primero, sentándose sobre la cama, sin apartar los ojos de él.

—¿Tienes prisa?

No parecía enfadado. Ni confuso. Ni lo miraba pidiendo una explicación que Draco no podía dar. Parecía tranquilo y sereno, completamente dueño de la situación, incluso relajado. Y si Draco no hubiese sabido que era imposible, hubiese jurado que incluso se divertía.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando? Los efectos de la poción tenían que haberse desvanecido hacía horas. Y Harry, en ese momento, no debería recordar nada de lo que había pasado.

Draco frunció el entrecejo, confuso. Y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Harry ante su gesto.

—¿Sorprendido? ¿Quizás esperabas que me hubiese olvidado de lo que hicimos anoche?

Draco no era capaz de responder. No podía. El _shock_ ante sus palabras era demasiado fuerte como para permitirle tan siquiera pensar, mucho menos articular una frase coherente.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo aun más amplia.

—Eres tan previsible.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo lo recuerdo? —suspiró, negando casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza—. A menudo tengo la sensación de que me subestimas, _Draco_. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de lo que habías echado en mi copa? Sí lo sabía. Lo noté nada más tocarla. Esa poción requiere magia poderosa, magia oscura, y por alguna razón soy sensible a ese tipo de magia.

No podía ser. Draco no podía creérselo, a pesar de que lo estaba escuchando directamente de Harry. No podía creérselo porque no tenía sentido. Si lo que decía era verdad, si había notado la poción nada más tocar la copa, tendría que haberlo delatado. O tendría que haber tirado su contenido.

Pero Harry se la había bebido. Y que él supiera la poción carecía de antídoto.

—La bebiste. Yo te vi —dijo, con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Entonces tuvo que hacer efecto. ¡Estaba bien hecha!

—Lo estaba.

—¿Entonces cómo…?

Ni siquiera era capaz de poner la pregunta en palabras. Nada tenía sentido. Nada.

Harry suspiró, y desvió la mirada, como si estuviera meditando algo. Y luego apartó las sábanas y se levantó, volviendo a mirarlo fijamente, con intensidad. Ni siquiera parecía preocupado por la desnudez de su propio cuerpo.

—En realidad sabes por qué no ha funcionado, por qué lo recuerdo todo. _Tienes_ que saberlo. 

Draco lo miró, completamente perplejo. La mirada de Harry era serena, profunda, y lo traspasaba con una intensidad que hacía que Draco se sintiera desnudo también, aun cuando no lo estaba.

Nada tenía sentido. Y sin embargo… sin embargo...

Draco apartó la mirada de esos ojos, tratando de pensar, de razonar como siempre era capaz de hacerlo. Harry había tomado la poción. A conciencia. Sabía lo que estaba bebiendo y aun así lo había hecho. Porque de algún modo, el Gryffindor había sido consciente de que no iba a hacerle efecto. Pero _cómo. Cómo._

La respuesta cayó como una losa sobre él, haciéndole abrir los ojos con sorpresa y volver a mirar a Harry.

Sólo había un modo de evadir sus efectos: que quien la tomara ya estuviese enamorado del objeto de la misma.

—Tú…

Ni siquiera fue una palabra, porque no había llegado a emplear la voz. Fue el golpe de todo el aire que había abandonado sus pulmones en ese instante, modulado con la sorpresa por lo que Harry le estaba tratando de decir.

—Sí —respondió él, simplemente.

—¿Me… me _amas_?

Sonaba demasiado raro en sus labios, demasiado absurdo. Y aun así… 

—Sí —volvió a responder Harry, con completa seriedad, con su mirada serena aún clavada en él—. Me tomé la poción porque necesitaba saber a dónde querías llegar. Si sólo querías divertirte y gastarme una broma o si… había algo más.

Harry alzó las manos hasta su rostro y lo acarició, en un gesto íntimo que no parecía natural entre ellos. Y sonrió, ladeando la cabeza, con el tipo de sonrisa que le había dedicado la noche anterior, y que Draco había creído falsa, una ilusión creada mágicamente.

Pero no lo era.

Y de repente, todas las sombras de Draco ya no parecían tan profundas. La culpa, el dolor y el miedo se disiparon, dejando haces de luz en su lugar. Las serpientes de su estómago dejaron de retorcerse para dar paso a cosas que revoloteaban y le hacían sentirse ligero y ufano y _feliz._ Y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo se inclinó hacia Harry y lo besó, con una sonrisa que era en realidad mucho más.

Draco nunca había creído en la Navidad, ni siquiera le gustaba esa época donde todo el mundo fingía ser feliz cuando no lo era. Pero ahora podía creer. Creía porque veía. Porque sentía. 

Y nada, absolutamente nada, hubiese sido más perfecto que el regalo que había recibido.


End file.
